Mortality
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Ibunya pernah memperingatkannya, 'Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada manusia.' Namun sosok yang ditemuinya di hamparan salju itu sanggup menjebak hatinya, membuatnya melangkahi tabu. KanaZero #RandomChallenge


**A/N:**

Random Challenge by qunnyv19

Challenge: Tangis, mutilasi, somnophilia. Angs/Tragedy. Diutamakan slash. ( **Kopi Luwak)**

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada manusia."

Pernah sekali dia mendengar ibunya berbisik tatkala kesadarannya berada di antara batas ada dan tiada. Dongeng tentang seorang darah murni yang jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia mangsanya bergema di telinganya, dinyanyikan dengan merdu oleh suara ibunya yang mendayu. Anak laki-laki kecil itu ingin bertanya ' _mengapa_ ', namun saat mulutnya terbuka, hanya kuap saja yang keluar dari sana.

Sang Ibu membelai rambutnya dan mengecup dahinya. Saat wajah ayu itu terangkat, dapat dilihatnya taring mungil menyembul dari balik pemerah bibir wanita itu. Berkilau ditimpa cahaya lilin yang menari di kamarnya.

"Karena usia mereka singkat. Menjadi tua dan mati dalam waktu yang terlalu cepat. Meninggalkan kita tersiksa oleh perasaan kehilangan seumur hidup kita yang panjang. Sangat menyedihkan bukan?"

Dan saat itu dia terlelap, lupa bertanya …

 _Kalau memang mencintainya, mengapa kita tak menyeret mereka ke dalam keabadian yang sama dengan kita saja?_

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: AU, BL, Miss typo(s), OOC, etc.**

Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan pada Random Challenge dengan prompt; ' _Tangis, Mutilasi, Somnophilia,Angst/Tragedy, diutamakan Slash'_ oleh Kopi Luwak.

 **Happy reading.**

.

...*…

.

Kaname Kuran bisa mengingat jelas kapan tepatnya dia jatuh hati pada sosok malaikat berwujud manusia di hadapannya. Rambut perak yang senada dengan cahaya bulan yang dia cintai, iris ungu bak _amethys_ yang menghiasi cincin di jari manis mereka, dan tentu saja kulit seputih salju setelah badai musim dingin.

Keindahan yang sempurna.

Sudah seribu tahun lamanya sejak pertama kali dia menemukan keindahan itu di antara hening salju.

Dua keindahan yang identik, jika dia boleh mengoreksi. Namun yang tertangkap matanya hanya satu. Menoleh dan memandangnya—memandang kaca mobil yang memisahkan mereka—dengan tatapan bertanya sekaligus dingin. Tatapan yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengosongkan pikirannya untuk tugas yang seharusnya diemban.

Kali kedua dia menemukan keindahan itu, sosok itu telah tertimbun di bawah putih salju. Menyembunyikan merah darah yang meliputi tubuhnya. Dan mata kaca yang memandang kosong pada sosoknya yang mengulurkan tangan …

" _Tubuhku yang berlumuran darah itu. Tidakkah aku adalah sosok hina yang masih bisa bertahan sementara mereka semua mati?"_

Bisikan itu bukan berupa pertanyaan. Itu adalah pernyataan.

" _Dan kau seharusnya tahu, kau tidak akan pernah dapat menghilangkan noda itu selamanya dalam hidupmu."_ Kaname ingat dia mengatakan hal kejam itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tak lagi menjawab. Dia tahu, di balik ketenangan wajahnya itu, rasa sakit yang luar biasa membara tengah membakar tubuhnya. Mengubah fungsi-fungsi utama yang ada di sana dalam sekejab, menjadikannya makhluk yang sungguh berbeda.

Dia berlutut, mengusap kulit anak itu yang dingin—sedingin kulitnya. Entah karena salju telah mendinginkannya atau karena perubahan itu telah mematikan seluruh kehangatan yang tersimpan di balik tubuh ringkihnya. Disibakkannya rambut perak basah beraroma besi dari leher si anak, menemukan dua lubang mungil bersarang di sana.

Diusapnya luka itu lembut, merasakan darah yang mengalir di bawahnya mulai mengeras. Dipandanginya anak yang hanya bisa menatapnya dari sudut mata tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya memandanginya penuh harap, seolah memintanya untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya saat itu juga.

Namun Kaname tak bisa. Anak ini berharga, seperti mutiara yang ditemukannya di samudra terdalam—begitu langka dan indah. Seperti para pecinta keindahan lainnya, dia menginginkan sosok itu berada dalam kotak perhiasan miliknya sendiri.

" _Kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke duniamu. Dan kematian pun tidak lagi berarti apapun bagimu. Bagi mereka, kau telah mati. Namun kau masih hidup—meski dengan jalan yang begitu berbeda."_ Dia memandangi anak itu tepat di matanya, tersenyum puas melihat keputusasaan yang tergambar di sana. _"Ikutlah denganku. Dan lahirlah menjadi sosok yang baru."_

" _Menjadi makhluk yang sama dengan kalian adalah sebuah penghinaan bagiku,"_ lirih anak itu menjawab. Mulai kehilangan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit. _"Aku tidak sudi. Dan tidak akan pernah sudi."_

" _Sayangnya itu sudah terjadi. Dan kau tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengubah apa yang telah terjadi."_

Mata yang putus asa itu adalah mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

.

…*…

.

"Kakak?" panggilan itu diucapkannya selmbut mungkin. Seolah-olah raja tangguh yang sanggup memerintah tujuh keluarga bangsawan darah murni adalah sosok yang akan hancur dengan satu panggilan—dan mungkin memang seperti itu. Mata cokelatnya memandang wajah kakaknya sementara pemuda itu terlalu tak acuh dan hanya fokus pada salju yang jatuh di taman rumah. "Keluarga Shirabuki ingin …"

Tanpa menoleh, mata cokelat lembut itu masih begitu terpukau pada lukisan satu warna yang menghampar menutupi tanah dan semak-semak mawar, dia menjawab. Suara dinginnya bergetar saat Kaname membuka suara. "Katakan tidak."

Gadis itu mengerti. Bahkan tanpa harus bertanya atau mengatakan apapun lagi. "Aku akan mengirimkan surat permintaan maaf untuk penolakan pertunangan ini secepatnya."

"Terima kasih, Yuuki."

Sekali lagi sang gadis hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ya, dia mengerti. Atau lebih tepat lagi, dia harus mengerti.

Kakaknya satu-satunya, yang menjadi raja di antara kaum-kaum yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan malam, yang mengambil alih tugas keluarga untuk memimpin meski enggan, tidaklah setangguh dan sekuat apa yang kaum mereka katakan di luar sana.

Kaname Kuran adalah sosok yang begitu rapuh. Bukan dalam artian fisik ataupun kekuatannya, melainkan dalam artian hati. Sosok yang selama beberapa ratus tahun terus berpegang pada satu harapan dan tidak pernah sudi melepaskannya meski berkali-kali dia hancur oleh sosok yang menjadi harapannya itu.

Yuuki pun telah mencoba untuk memahami dan mengerti apa yang ada di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi kakaknya. Menembus segala ketegasan dan kekuatan yang dia tampilkan dan meraba permukaan hati yang halus dan lembut—seperti sutra yang menjadi pakaian-pakaian indah mereka.

Dikembangkannnya senyum kecil. "Hari ini dia tidak seemosional biasanya. Mungkin kau ingin menemuinya dan berbicara sebentar. Aku akan meminta beberapa tabib untuk datang bersamamu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan datang sendiri ke sana."

"Tapi …"

"Salju akan mendinginkan emosinya. Lagipula … sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali dia melihat cahaya bulan bukan?"

"Dia … sedang terlelap."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengunjunginya hanya untuk menatapnya."

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk kecil dan berbisik pelan. "Aku mengerti." Sebelum membungkuk kecil sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yuuki Kuran berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong berlantai kayu dengan dinding bata itu. Rumah yang begitu indah, tampak klasik dan memesona mereka yang mencintai gaya gotik yang ditawarkan di dalamnya. Ah, sejak lahir, sudah berapa kali rumah ini mengalami perbaikan untuk menyesuaikan zaman ya?

Dia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya.

Tubuhnya mungkin terlihat seperti gadis manusia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan memang seperti itulah dia. Namun pertanyaannya adalah, sudah berapa lama dia menjalani hidup 'tujuh belas tahun' itu?

Pertumbuhannya terhenti saat usianya enam belas tahun. Beberapa belas abad tahun dilaluinya tanpa pertumbuhan yang berarti.

Membaur di antara manusia, bersikap seperti mereka. Satu per satu manusia di sekitarnya mati dan digantikan oleh anak mereka. Namun pada akhirnya tetaplah mati juga. Sementara dia terus hidup dan menghitung kematian-kematian itu sampai dia kehilangan hitungannya. Dan saat orang-orang sudah mulai curiga dengan fisiknya yang sama sekali tak berubah, maka dia akan kembali ke rumahnya dan tinggal di sana hingga beberapa lama—setidaknya sampai orang-orang yang mengenal wajahnya mati—sebelum kembali dan mengulang rutinitas yang sama.

Manusia … benar-benar makhluk yang mudah mati ya?

Yuuki tersenyum sedih. Untuk kesekian kalinya menyadari jika dia adalah makhluk yang benar-benar berbeda dengan mereka—meski wujud mereka serupa.

Vampir.

Ya, itulah dia. Setidaknya itulah bagaimana cara manusia menyebut kaumnya—yang dikira mereka hanya ada dalam imajinasi semata.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Dipandanginya sebuah pintu dengan daun ganda raksasa yang ada di sampingnya. Pintu yang akan membawanya ke bagian yang lebih tua dibandingkan seluruh bagian rumahnya yang lain. Bagian yang paling sakral dan penting, bukan hanya sebagai tempat tinggal. Namun juga sebagai pusat pemerintahan kaum mereka. _Istana Bawah Tanah_ , saat ibunya masih menjabat sebagai permaisuri, beliau selalu menyebutnya dengan kata itu.

Yuuki sendiri lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai 'Istana yang Hilang'. Tempat di mana tradisi-tradisi tua kaum mereka masih dipegang—termasuk bentuk kepemimpinan yang turun temurun dijabat oleh keluarganya, Keluarga Kuran.

Seribu tujuh ratus tahun berlalu sejak Kaname dilantik menjadi raja baru oleh ayahnya. Yuuki yang saat itu baru berusia seratus tahun hanya dapat memandanginya dengan perasaan kagum dan bangga. Terpesona pada sosok berwibawa sang kakak dalam balutan jubah megah dan tongkat emas sebagai simbol kekuasaan.

Dia sama sekali tidak membayangkan jika posisi itu merupakan sebuah rantai yang menahan pergerakan kakaknya. Mengunci jiwanya dalam ruang kesepian yang gelap tanpa cahaya sama sekali.

Ah … mengingat-ingat masa di mana dia tak acuh membuat Yuuki merasa bodoh dan buruk hati.

Baru disadarinya sisi lain dari kakaknya itu kira-kira seribu tahun lalu. Di mana obsesi ganjil memenuhi mata cokelat sang kakak dan mampu mengubahnya menjadi merah meski tanpa ada darah di sekitarnya. Sedikit ekspresi mulai tampak di wajah yang biasanya dingin dan hanya tersenyum di hadapan Yuuki. Ekspresi yang dikiranya tak dimiliki oleh sang kakak.

Dan orang yang memunculkan senyum itu …

Yuuki menggeleng. Memandang pintu ganda yang ada di sampingnya sekali lagi sebelum memalingkan wajah dan berlalu. Pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua rumah besar itu. Dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri—dan juga untuk merenungi apa saja yang telah terjadi selama sepuluh abad ini.

.

…*…

.

Kaname berharap akan mendapatkan tatapan mata dingin kosong dan makian-makian saat para penjaga membuka pintu besar itu. Namun tidak … yang ditemuinya hanyalah kegelapan dan kesunyian. Api di perapian mati, begitu pula lilin di atas meja. Pendar yang biasanya menari memberi bayangan kemerahan pada mata _amethys_ itu padam. Begitu pula dengan semangat memberontak yang menyala dalam diri pemuda penghuni kamar itu.

Tubuh pucat itu tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Mata ungunya tersembunyi di balik kelopak tipis pucat yang mengingatkannya akan warna salju di luar sana. Dan dia akan memuji siapapun yang memilihkan piyama sutra kelabu sebagai pakaian pemuda itu. Sosok indahnya yang berbaring ini mengingatkannya akan kisah manusia tentang Putri Salju.

 _Pangeran Salju._

Kaname memutuskan untuk menggunakan julukan itu bagi pemuda yang terbaring di hadapannya.

Memang pemuda itu tidak memiliki rambut sehitam arang ataupun bibir semerah darah seperti Putri Salju yang ada dalam dongeng. Namun, warna kulitnya yang begitu pucat dan rambutnya yang mengingatkannya akan warna bulan sebelum badai musim dingin membuat sosok itu jauh lebih pantas disebut dengan julukan tersebut.

Dijentikkannya jari, warna emas dari api yang menyala di perapian merusak putih yang ada pada sosok sang pemuda. Tidak berarti mengurangi sisi indahnya. Pahatan wajahnya yang sudah berubah dari anak-anak menjadi seorang pemuda terlihat tegas dengan cahaya itu, membuat Kaname tak bosan mengaguminya.

"Zero," dicobanya untuk memanggil nama pemuda itu. Merasakan tiap detail sensasi di mulutnya saat dia melakukannya.

Tersenyum. Nama yang pantas bagi sosok bersih pemuda di hadapannya. Kosong, kenihilan, kehampaan. Suci.

Ah …

Dikecupnya jari-jari pucat yang lemas itu. Merasakan dingin khas kaumnya di bibirnya yang tak lebih hangat. Merasakan kematian yang begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh dari sosok pemuda yang terbaring itu. "Kau tahu, ini tepat seribu tahun sejak pertama kita bertemu, Zero. Masih ingatkah kau akan saat-saat itu? Di mana kau masih dikelilingi oleh cahaya dan kehangatan. Waktu berputar sangat cepat bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja.

Dari tubuh Zero, dapat Kaname cium aroma mint yang kuat. Aroma ramuan penenang buatan para tabib terbaik di antara kaumnya. Tak apa. Tak masalah baginya. Bahkan sosok yang tertidur tanpa perlawanan itu menyimpan pesona keindahan yang tak terkatakan.

"Wanita yang telah membunuh keluargamu itu, yang telah mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini. Kini akulah yang akan menyelesaikannya—untukmu."

Dikecupnya bibir pucat itu sekali lagi, beralih pada dahinya dan puncak kepalanya. Tangan membelai kulit dingin dengan tato khas yang dicetak di leher pemuda itu. Meraba kain kaku yang menjadi kerah piyama kelabu. Satu kukunya memanjang dan menajam, mengoyak pakaian itu dengan keganasan yang lembut—berusaha tak menodai kulit Zero dengan luka yang tidak perlu. Matanya berubah merah, taring panjang tumbuh di balik bibir tipisnya.

Dikecupnya leher pucat itu, merasakan darah yang mengalir di bawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu saat kau tertidur, Zero. Namun … cepatlah terbangun. Karena aku menunggumu di sini."

Bersamaan dengan hening malam, sesuatu yang tak dapat dituliskan terjadi. Para penjaga di luar pintu menulikan telinganya dan memampatkan penciumannya. Darah yang bercampur dengan aroma lain dan suara-suara satu pihak itu biarlah hanya mereka, Sang Raja, dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahuinya.

.

…*…

.

Shizuka Hio tampak jauh lebih baik dibandingkan yang ada dalam bayangan Kaname. Dia masih dapat tersenyum lebar meski kaki dan tangannya terikat rantai panjang yang menyatu dengan dinding. Rantai yang menghilangkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Pangeran kecil malang yang dulu kulihat kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Sepertinya kau sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana perihnya kehidupan abadi bukan, Kaname Kuran?"

Kaname tidak tersenyum mendengar sapaan yang diucapkan dengan nada ramah penuh racun itu. "Aku sendiri tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi orang yang memenjarakanmu seperti ini, Shizuka Hio."

"Apa karena aku telah menghancurkan burung kecilmu yang lugu itu?" Wanita itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum penuh misterinya bahkan di saat lemahnya seperti itu. "Mungkin seharusnya aku menghisap saja darahnya hingga benar-benar habis seperti yang kulakukan pada adik dan orang tuanya."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau memang berniat menjadikannya sebagai vampir sejak awal bukan?"

Wanita itu menoleh, tersenyum lembut. "Tuduhan yang benar-benar keji, Kaname Kuran." Mata merah mudanya memandang Kaname, mengamati kegelapan yang menyelubungi sosok pemuda itu. Kembali dia tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. "Anak itu saja yang terlalu kuat. Vampire tanpa taring, itulah dia. Anak yang menang dalam pertarungan kembar dari keluarga Hunter di rahim ibunya. Aku sudah menyedot habis darahnya namun dia masih tidak mati—tidak seperti adik kembarnya yang mati dengan tiga tegukan. Mengagumkan … atau juga mengerikan. Benar-benar anak yang terkutuk."

Kuku pendek di tangan Kaname berubah menjadi cakar. Diarahkannya satu ke leher Shizuka dengan gaya mengancam. "Apa pantas orang kotor sepertimu mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangnya?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran." Wanita itu tertawa keras, tawa yang berasal dari kegilaannya sendiri. Tawa yang merupakan sebuah akhir dari kewarasannya yang tersisa di tubuhnya. "Dia berubah menjadi vampir! Aku hanya mengubahnya ke wujudnya yang sesungguhnya! Aku hanya mengembalikan takdir awalnya! Anak itu … anak yang dilahirkan dari pasangan berdarah itu pantas menerima kutukan ini!"

Kaname menarik kembali tangannya. Merasakan kuku-kukunya menajam seiring dengan kebencian yang dirasakannya pada wanita itu. Namun dia tetap harus menariknya kembali—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Memandang sosok di hadapannya tajam.

"Kenapa berhenti, Kaname?" tantang sang wanita sambil tersenyum. Tangannya yang dirantai terulur ke arah pemuda itu, seolah ingin meraihnya. Menantangnya untuk meraih kegelapan yang sama dengan yang tengah dijalaninya. "Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku? Mengapa sekarang berhenti? Apa kau tidak tega padaku? Apa kau merasa bersalah akan membunuh seorang wanita yang tak berdaya? Atau kau ingat … jika membunuh darah murni sepertiku—seperti kita—adalah hal yang tabu? Bahkan bagi darah murni lainnya sekalipun?"

"Membunuh vampir yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya adalah hal lain. Namun kau benar, sebagai sesama darah murni yang langka, kita tidak bisa saling membunuh—setidaknya secara langsung."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan, kembali pada sikap anggunnya sebagai seorang vampir darah murni yang terhormat. Duduk menengadah pada sosok raja kaumnya. "Lagipula … kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku, Kuran. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Selama kau masih ingat … jika aku adalah pion yang kau korbankan dalam permainanmu ini."

Kaname tidak menjawabnya. Seribu tahun … waktu yang benar-benar lama bagi wanita ini hanya untuk menyadari jika dia adalah salah satu pemain dalam sandiwara yang naskahnya ditulis oleh Kaname. "Apa kau menaruh dendam padaku karena aku adalah orang yang memanipulasi daftar vampir buruan keluarga Kiriyu dan menaruh nama kekasihmu di sana?"

"Dendam? Aku?" Wanita itu mendengus pelan. Memejamkan matanya. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Kau telah merebut sosok yang berharga bagiku, hanya demi meraih sosok yang kau inginkan. Kurasa kau sendiri pasti sudah memperkirakan jika aku tak bisa mengubah anak itu menjadi vampir. Benar-benar pangeran yang egois."

"Aku tidak memperkirakannya."

"JANGAN BERUSAHA MEMBOHONGIKU!" Ketenangan yang tadi ditampilkan oleh Shizuka kembali berubah menjadi keganasan. Matanya berubah merah pekat—seperti vampir yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. "Sejak awal kau memang sudah menginginkan dia memasuki keabadian yang sama dengan yang kau tempuh bukan? Meski melakukannya adalah sebuah tabu yang seharusnya tak boleh kau lakukan."

Mata cokelat memandang sosok Shizuka dingin. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Kau yang melakukannya."

"Dengan perhitunganmu."

"Kau benar. Karena jika kau gagal menjadikannya vampir, maka aku yang akan melakukannya."

Shizuka Hio memandang sosok di hadapannya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Aku masih tidak dapat mempercayai jika kaum kita dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang gila seperti kau." Wanita itu memejamkan matanya. Mengubah duduknya menjadi bersimpuh dan meletakkan tangan di pangkuannya—membuat rantai yang mengikatnya bergemerincing. "Dan sekarang … kau juga sudah kehilangan sosok yang berharga bagimu itu bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah kehilangannya." Kaname menutup matanya dari bayangan sosok pucat yang kini tertidur di kamarnya hanya dilapisi oleh selimut putih tipis. Mengingat kenihilan ekspresi yang ada dalam wajah tertidurnya. Ah ya, dia masih belum kehilangan sosok itu—dan tidak akan pernah kehilangannya.

"Naif," bisik sang wanita. "Kau sendiri harusnya adalah orang yang paling tahu jika manusia yang menyalahi takdirnya dan menjadi vampir, tidak hanya akan menjadi vampir level D yang mungkin jatuh ke level E dan kegilaan akan darah. Kalaupun mereka sanggup bertahan—yang tejadi sangat langka dan hanya karena bantuan dari kita, darah murni—itu tidak akan mengubah kodrat mereka sebagai manusia. Makhluk lemah yang hidup hanya untuk kalah dari maut."

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak soal itu."

"Tentu saja." Membuka matanya dan mengerling sejenak. "Karena kita sama."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu hanya karena kita jatuh cinta pada manusia." Api yang menyala di ruangan itu padam, menyelimuti keduanya dengan kegelapan pekat yang tidak dapat ditembus—bahkan oleh mata vampir sekalipun.

Shizuka tersenyum dalam kegelapan itu. "Dan sekarang kau akan membunuhku untuk membungkam apa yang telah aku tahu bukan?" Pertanyaan itu lebih menyerupai pernyataan, yakin jika dia sanggup menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran raja muda itu. "Lakukanlah. Lakukanlah saja jika kau berpikir kematianku akan dapat membawa anak itu kembali padamu—meski itu adalah pikiran bodoh yang mustahil."

Kaname membalas senyuman itu dalam gelap. Bukan senyuman, lebih menyerupai seringai sebenarnya. Seringai hewan buas yang baru saja mendapatkan mangsanya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika membunuh darah murni adalah hal yang tabu. Meski itu dilakukan oleh sesama darah murni lainnya."

"Seribu tahun lalu kau sudah memberikan ultimatum pada seluruh kaum untuk menganggapku vampir gila dan berbahaya yang dapat menyerang siapapun tanpa pandang bulu. Dan beberapa tahun sebelumnya, kau juga sudah merampas satu-satunya sosok yang tetap membuatku bertahan untuk menjalani hidup panjang ini. Aku sudah mati sejak saat itu. Membunuhku hanya akan menjadi salah satu bentuk keberhasilanmu dalam menjaga hubungan baik dengan manusia—yang jelas hanya tipu daya." Dalam kegelapan, Shizuka tak dapat membedakan apakah dia tengah memejamkan matanya atau membukanya. "Maka bunuh saja aku sekarang. Agar aku bisa kembali bersama dengan kekasihku. Di keabadian—yang sesungguhnya."

"Membunuhmu hanya akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan bagiku." Kaname memejamkan matanya. Menumpuk semua rasa haus darah yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Memanjangkan taring dan kuku-kukunya. "Maka dari itu, aku hanya akan …"

Jeritan panjang seorang wanita terdengar menembus batu-batu besar dan lapisan tanah yang memisahkan penjara Istana Bawah Tanah itu dengan dunia luar. Menerbangkan burung-burung yang hendak terlelap di dahan pohon.

Lilin kembali menyala. Menampilkan ruangan yang dibanjiri oleh darah sementara tubuh seorang wanita yang terpotong di beberapa tempat berserakan menyebar di ruangan itu. Mata merah muda memandang vampir di hadapannya penuh kemarahan. "Kau …"

"… aku hanya akan membuatmu hidup tanpa bisa dibangkitkan lagi."

.

…*…

.

Yuuki Kuran duduk di ranjangnya. Menutup telinganya hingga yakin jika burung-burung yang tadinya kabur itu kembali ke sarangnya dan melanjutkan tidur yang terganggu. Dia membuka matanya—bukan mata cokelat besar miliknya, namun mata mungil milik kupu-kupu hitam yang bersembunyi di sudut ruangan di Istana Bawah Tanah.

Dapat dilihatnya sosok sang kakak yang berlumuran darah memasuki ruangan itu. Mata yang dikiranya akan bewarna semerah darah ternyata hanya berupa cokelat lembut. Dan senyum tulus dibalut kesedihan tersungging di wajahnya. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat sosok Zero Kiriyu dibaringkan. Membelai pipi pemuda itu lembut.

Dari sosok kupu-kupu yang disembunyikannya di ruangan itu, Yuuki dapat mendengar bisikan kakaknya. Bisikan yang begitu halus dan rapuh. Bisikan yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang raja, namun dimiliki oleh setiap pecinta.

" _Maaf, Zero. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya. Namun aku sudah memberikan hukuman yang jauh lebih mengerikan baginya—tak dapat bersatu dengan orang yang dia cintai untuk waktu yang amat sangat lama. Bukankah itu cukup adil?"_

Kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Bahkan bagi Yuuki sekalipun, kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti dikatakan Kaname untuk dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata yang merupakan sebuah penghiburan agar harapan yang pernah tumbuh di dalam dirinya dapat terus hidup—meski sesungguhnya benih itu sudah layu bahkan sebelum mulai berkembang.

Membohongi dirinya sendiri, berusaha menutup kenyataan yang ada, mengharapkan orang lain untuk jatuh ke dalam rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya. Yuuki tahu, Kakaknya adalah orang yang begitu rapuh. Saking rapuhnya hingga rasanya akan hancur dengan satu kata-kata kejam. Dan mungkin … mungkin saja, tidak akan pernah dapat sembuh lagi.

Air matanya menetes. Yuuki tak sedang menangis untuk dirinya sendiri, dia sedang menangis menggantikan kakaknya.

Kaname tidak mungkin menangis. Tidak selama dia masih memasang topeng tangguhnya. Tidak pula selama status raja masih menjadi beban di pundaknya. Maka dari itu, biarlah Yuuki yang mengambil rasa sakitnya, dan biarkanlah dia juga yang membawa separuh kesedihan yang terus menggerogoti hati kakak kesayangannya.

Gadis itu mencoba menarik kembali ingatan lamanya di saat dia masih begitu muda. Membukakan pintu bagi kakaknya yang pulang sambil menggendong anak laki-laki yang tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Dia ingin bertanya ' _siapa_ ', namun mulutnya terasa dibungkam oleh senyum lembut yang sang kakak tampilkan.

" _Namanya adalah Zero Kiriyu, Yuuki. Anggota baru dari kaum kita."_

Hanya itu penjelasan yang diberikan Kaname sebelum dia membawa anak itu ke kamarnya.

Dari bisik-bisik para pelayan, dia tahu jika anak bernama Zero Kiriyu itu adalah putra dari keluarga Hunter yang selamat dari pembantaian. Pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh penerus tunggal keluarga Hio, Shizuka Hio. Dan hanya dengan sepasang bekas taring yang ada di lehernya—yang kini dihiasi oleh tato khusus untuk mencegahnya jatuh ke level E—Yuuki tahu arti di balik kata-kata kakaknya.

Anak itu sudah menjadi vampir.

" _Yuuki sudah tahu ya? Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi temannya?"_ Itulah permohonan yang diajukan oleh Kaname saat dia bertanya kembali tentang kebenaran informasi yang diterimanya. _"Suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi sosok yang berdiri di sampingku, maka dari itu … aku ingin dia dapat menerima lingkungannya yang sekarang."_

Permintaan yang sulit. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa membaca tindakan anak laki-laki yang dibawa Kaname. Berhari-hari Zero hanya duduk meringkuk di ranjangnya, tak mau makan ataupun minum sesuatu—bahkan darah sekalipun. Pandangannya mengancam pada siapapun yang membuka pintunya, seolah akan membunuh mereka. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun hingga akhirnya Zero mau menerima keadaannya dan membuka hatinya pada Yuuki ataupun vampir-vampir lain yang berinteraksi dengannya.

Sementara hubungan anak itu dengan Kaname?

Yuuki hanya mengangkat bahu. Di antara keduanya terbangun sebuah dinding yang tak dapat Yuuki baca dari mana asalnya. Dinding yang terdiri dari dari benci, kebutuhan, dan sesuatu yang masih dia tak mengerti hingga saat ini. Dengan dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka, adalah suatu hal yang aneh jika mereka sanggup membangun sebuah hubungan khusus di antaranya.

Puluhan tahun setelahnya, saat masa di mana seharusnya kejatuhan Zero ke level E sudah lama terlampaui, Yuuki baru mengetahui kebenarannya.

Kakaknya memberikan darahnya pada Zero untuk menahan agar pemuda itu tetap hidup dan waras. Dan satu-satunya alasan hingga Zero menginginkan kehidupan sebagai vampir dan bukannya kematian hanyalah …

… untuk membalas dendam pada vampir yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Lebih jauh lagi, beberapa ratus tahun setelahnya. Yuuki yang mulai tumbuh dewasa, sedikit demi sedikit mulai dapat mempelajari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Mengumpulkan fakta dan gosip yang bergaung di sekitarnya dan menjadikannya sebuah rantai perjalanan kisah yang terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan untuk dia minta kepastiannya pada sang kakak.

Gadis itu menutup mata. Sementara Kaname masih dapat tersenyum pada sesuatu yang dianggapnya berharga, apapun itu dia pasti akan menjaganya. Bahkan jika itu berarti mengurung sahabatnya sendiri dalam sangkar emas imajiner yang dirancang dan dibangun oleh Kaname Kuran—kakaknya.

Yuuki tahu, seharusnya dia menghentikan semua ini saat segalanya belum dimulai. Namun … setiap kali dia memandang wajah kakaknya yang seolah telah direbut kematian jika Zero tak ada di sisinya, sekali lagi dia merasa tak tega. Pada akhirnya dia hanya akan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak keduanya. Mengutarakan dukungan yang jelas hanya dusta satu sama lain.

Tahun, dasawarsa, hingga abad mulai berlalu. Waktu berlari lebih cepat dibandingkan yang vampir manapun dapat raih. Bahkan kekuatan darah murni yang melegenda pun ada batasnya. Tubuh dan rasa haus dapat terus dipertahankan, namun ada satu hal yang tidak mungkin dapat vampir kalahkan dari waktu.

Alasan Kaname menghancurkan tubuh Shizuka dan bukannya membunuhnya pun, tanpa perlu bertanya, Yuuki sudah dapat menerkanya.

 _Jika aku tidak dapat bersama dengan sosok yang kucintai, maka kau pun tidak. Kita akan selamanya merasakan derita kehilangan ini._

Alasan yang benar-benar egois dan kekanakan. Tapi di satu sisi juga … terlalu menyakitkan.

Dilihatnya jari, tempat sebuah cincin berbatu _alexandrite_ warisan ibunya. Warnanya yang merupakan perpaduan merah dan ungu mengingatkannya akan sosok Kaname dan Zero sekaligus.

"Mungkin seharusnya vampir memang tidak jatuh cinta pada manusia …" dia bergumam. Kemudian memejamkan matanya, merasakan matahari pagi mulai terbit. Waktunya untuk tidur.

.

…*…

.

Jari-jari yang digenggamnya memang terasa dingin, namun tidak mati. Desir darah yang dia lihat di bawah kulit yang seolah transparan itu menjanjikan nyawa yang masih bersarang di tubuhnya. Hidup. Dia masih hidup. Itu jugalah yang berusaha Kaname yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun Zero yang hidup itu sudah bukan lagi _Zero_ -nya.

Yang hidup di sana hanyalah sebuah fisik yang terus dibahanbakari oleh darah kaum darah murni dan juga dendam yang membara. Dendam yang tak lagi akan lenyap hanya karena terbalaskan. Dendam yang membabi buta.

Yang hidup di sana hanyalah … seorang vampir yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya hingga titik terakhir. Kewarasan yang tak dapat terpuaskan hanya dengan darah yang terus ditenggaknya.

Namun dia adalah Zero. Tetap Zero. Dan selamanya adalah Zero. Kaname tahu itu.

"Kau ada di dalam sana. Tertidur dengan tenangnya sama seperti tubuh yang telah dikuasai sisi gelapmu ini. Menunggu detik-detik di mana kau akan terbangun dan membuka matamu. Saat itu terjadi, kau akan merasakan rasa haus darah yang begitu kuat. Rasa haus darah yang membuatmu ingin menghisap darah siapapun yang ada di hadapanmu. Dan setelah rasa haus darah itu menghilang, kau akan kembali menjadi _Zero."_

Kata-kata yang dia bisikkan di antara helai-helai putih pucat itu bukan hanya sekedar dusta. Itu adalah sebuah harapan. Harapan yang diinginkannya untuk benar-benar menjadi kenyataan di masa depan nanti.

"Kita akan menjalani hidup abadi ini sampai saat-saat di mana kita sudah mulai lelah menghitung kebodohan-kebodohan dua kaum yang terus terulang. Ketika jenuh sudah memuncak, aku akan menyiapkan sebuah kubur batu besar tempat kita berdua akan beristirahat. Mungkin lima atau enam abad lamanya. Dan kita akan kembali menjalani kehidupan abadi itu."

Harapan itu, dia tahu hanya merupakan kesia-siaan. Zero tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Yang terbangun hanyalah tubuhnya yang akan menyerang membabi buta menghancurkan apapun saat ramuan yang ditengguknya sudah tak berefek.

"Kau tidak akan dapat melahirkan seorang putra untuk penerusku, tapi itu tak akan menjadi masalah. Yuuki pasti akan mengerti dan membantu kita. Aku akan mundur dari tahtaku dan seperti orang tuaku, kita akan menjalani hidup damai sebagai pasangan vampir biasa beribu tahun lamanya.

Zero sang manusia yang selama ini terus hidup di dalam tubuh vampir itu sudah menghilang. Sisi yang begitu dicintainya itu telah lenyap bersamaan dengan waktu di mana tubuhnya seharusnya sudah kembali menjadi tanah.

"Kau akan terus mendampingiku. Dan aku akan terus mendampingimu. Keabadian pasti tak akan lagi terasa seperti kutukan jika kau terus ada di sisiku."

Namun bagaimanapun juga, dia masih saja tak sanggup melepaskan tubuh yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu di hadapannya. Baginya, bagaimanapun juga tubuh itu masihlah tetap tubuh kekasihnya—kekasihnya yang tak sekalipun mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu terbangun, Zero."

.

…*…

.

Dalam mimpinya, Kaname merasa dia sanggup menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada sang ibu.

" _Kalau memang mencintainya, mengapa kita tak menyeret mereka ke dalam keabadian yang sama dengan kita saja?"_

Masih dengan suara lembut yang mengantarnya ke dalam ketidaksadaran, ibunya menjawab, dengan tangan yang membelai kepalanya dan senyum lembut menyakitkan terukir di bibirnya.

" _Karena meski kita memiliki kuasa untuk menjaga tubuhnya dari waktu, tidak begitu dengan jiwanya. Jiwanya akan mati—tak dapat mengikuti tubuhnya yang abadi. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah kepedihan pada kita yang telah mencintai dan kehilangan. Serta bayangan kehilangan yang terus terpungkiri dengan tubuhnya yang masih ada di hadapan."_

Bibir tipis dengan warna merah pucat itu menari-nari dalam pengelihatannya, membiarkan sisa ruang lainnya kabur tak berbentuk. Menyuarakan kata-kata menyakitkan yang selama ini terus berusaha Kaname abaikan, mengulang sekali lagi peringatan yang sama.

" _Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada manusia."_

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini.

Aku yakin banyak yang tidak mengerti kisah ini jika belum membaca Vampire Knight. Pada dasarnya kisah ini masih memakai universe yang sama dengan kisah aslinya, hanya saja berupa pengandaian jika Rido Kuran tidak melakukan tindakan macam-macam dan Keluarga Kuran tetap memimpin bangsa vampir dan bukannya membentuk senat.

Oh ya, somnophilia itu adalah salah satu gangguan seksual yang suka berhubungan intim dengan orang yang sedang tidur. Kaname bukannya pengidap somnophilia sih, mungkin lebih ke frustasi tanpa pelampiasan saja.

Dan terima kasih pada Kopi Luwak yang sudah membuat prompt yang luar biasa! Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali menulis kisah gelap, dan aku sangat menikmatinya.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

 _Wonosobo, 7 Juli 2015_


End file.
